


Parent Teacher Conference

by starcall



Series: The Harry Potter Random Smut Machine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: James hasn't been doing so well in first year Potions, so Ginny decides to pay the new Potions Master a visit. Pairing from the Harry Potter Ship Generator (https://harryspotter.tumblr.com/hpshipgenerator#).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Harry Potter Random Smut Machine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Parent Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> You may recognize this story as Chapter One of "Rolling the Dice (Smutty One Shots from the Harry Potter Ship Generator)". I've decided to split those one-shots into different stories under one series, so that original work has been orphaned.

Let no one say Ginny Potter doesn't sacrifice for her children. The dungeon's stone floor is cold and hard on her knees and the Potions Master's bony hands are rough in her ginger hair, but Ginny sucks dutifully on Theodore Nott's long cock, loudly choking and smacking as she swallows his length with skill and enthusiasm.

Nott's as weedy and stringy as he ever was in school, his dark robes hanging off of him, but now his rabbity face is rough with stubble and his brown hair is cut short where he used to wear it long. He looks down at her with smug pleasure, biting his curling lip as his breath comes harsh and thin from the efforts of Ginny's wet, bobbing mouth, her tight, welcoming throat.

Ginny gives him the full treatment, swirling her tongue around his prominent bell-end, showing him how it bulges out her cheek from within. One hand cradles his hanging balls, the other tugs his shaft in perfect tandem. She even looks up at him, those bright brown eyes brazenly offering her mouth up, which is pretty convincing with his cock disappearing past her full lips.

"Fuck--" Nott groans, and grips her messy bun, shoving her down. Not expecting it, she gags, but by the time his slim hips start thrusting, she's easily gulping his entire length as he bounces her head on his cock in a brief, but vigorous face-fuck. He lets her off with a gasp and several lingering strands of saliva, and Ginny fidgets, feeling her nipples stiffen against her blouse. She curses herself. That's the trouble with being a total cockwhore--even now at 33, with three children, feeling her son's teacher hit the back of her throat is making her squirm.

"Admirable... effort... Mrs. Potter..." Nott pants, boldly tapping his slick, hard dick against her freckled face. She flushes, cheeks growing hot against the taut skin of his shaft. The way he says it reminds her that he's a teacher. It's all to easy to imagine that she's a Hogwarts student again, a slutty schoolgirl on her knees in the dungeon for her Potions Master's prick. She'd never had that particular fantasy about Snape, but Nott is an uncomfortably good substitute--another greasy, arrogant Slytherin, who if James is to be believed, doesn't take kindly to famous Potters.

"The blouse..." He nods down at her chest.

"An 85 for James this year, you said?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, all right," He says impatiently.

Ginny feels herself becoming wet as she slips the buttons, exposing her full breasts, pale and still quite perky, to the dungeon's cool air.

"My, my. You were prepared to negotiate, weren't you?" Nott smirks, eyes hungrily drinking her in. She hadn't worn a bra, thinking merely a bit of teasing might get some preferential treatment for James. She hadn't expected Professor Nott to drive such a hard bargain. "Hold them, there you go--Hold them for me--"

She does, knowing what he wants even before he slides his cock between her tits. Ginny bites her lip as she watches his cockhead emerge from her ample cleavage. It turns her on, how shamelessly he's using her and how easily she's letting him. She wants to touch herself, but she needs both hands to squeeze her big tits around his stiff shaft.

"Merlin.. yes," He grunts as he fucks her tits, one hand braced on her shoulder. "Look at you, Mrs. Potter--" He spits her husband's surname as he looks down at her with teeth-gritting delight. Ginny can't help but look up at him as she pumps his cock in earnest now, up and down, engulfing him in the suffocating embrace of her bouncing, freckled titflesh.

Her blazing gaze meets his. "Look at you, enjoying my cock--Harry Potter's _wife_..." He licks his lips. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Ginny feels a pleasurable rush of shame, because the automatic answer is yes, _fuck_ yes, but she bites her tongue, thinking of why she came here in the first place, even as her thighs squeeze together. "You'll pass them every year--all my children. Good marks, too."

Nott throws his head back, clenching his jaw. "All right, all right--Bloody hell..."

She wants to leave him in suspense for a moment, but she can't wait, she's too wet, too hot. She stands, lifting up her skirt as Nott almost comically hurries to get behind her, a hand on her lower back shoving her over his desk, yanking her knickers aside. Thank god he doesn't tease her, because Ginny's not sure she's above begging as she feels his bulbous knob part her slick folds, sliding inside her with a single sharp thrust.

She lets out a high gasp as Nott's cock fills her up, and her mouth drops open again as he grabs her by the hips and starts to fuck her, his strokes already frenzied and relentless. Giving her no chance to gather a shred of dignity, he roughly pounds her cunt until she's moaning wantonly and clinging to the edge of the desk for purchase.

"Yes, oh, fuck _, yes_ \--" Ginny gasps over the battering clap of his pelvis against her. She looks back to watch the round bubble of her ass ripple wildly under his driving hips. Ginny has grown to love the extra curve to her hips and thighs since she became a mother, loves that her peach of an ass is still firm, but even thicker than before.

Nott seems to love it, too. He bares his teeth, squeezing and spanking her cheeks greedily until the pale flesh reddens. "Merlin, you're fucking wet--You get off on choking on my cock, Mrs. Potter?" He hisses, rutting her from behind like a madman, dick plunging in and out of her sopping pussy. "You like how your son's Professor fucks your slutty little cunt?"

He adds a hard smack on her ass cheek to punctuate his point and Ginny lets out a positively pornographic moan. She's flushed bright red from face to tits, her hair coming out of her bun in wild ginger strands, driven halfway on top of the desk, one high-heel hanging off her pointed toes. "Yessss, oh god, yes... Fuck my married little cunt!"

His breath is hot and ragged in her ear, one hand pawing at her tits, bouncing from the force of their fucking. "Bloody hell... cock-hungry... Gryffindor whore... aren't you?" Nott groans, his usually bored grey eyes wide.

She's shocking him with her wantonness, which gives her a naughty thrill that goes straight to her tingling pussy. "Mhm..." Feverishly, she works her hips against him, pressing her ass back to meet his merciless thrusts. His hand crawls up her neck and squeezes around her throat with the perfect amount of force and Ginny's eyes nearly roll back.

"Does your husband know what a little slut you are?" Nott whispers.

He does, of course, but she doesn't want to spoil the illusion for Nott. The idea that he's cuckolding Harry Potter has to be at least half of what's making him fuck her this hard.

Instead, she shakes her head, grinning and panting. "You're pounding Harry Potter's wife, Nott... Oh god, I can't believe I'm letting you fuck me..."

Sweating and huffing, Nott clenches his jaw, still doggedly plowing her cunt. From the look of him, Ginny never thought the scrawny Slytherin would be able to keep up such a blistering pace. "Take it--Take it, you Weasley slut!"

" _Ahhhh_ , give it to me, Nott, give me that Slytherin cock, come on... Fuck me harder..." She dares him, arching her back, lifting her ass up submissively.

Nott lets out a choked cry and fucks her faster, churning her dripping cunt with his throbbing cock, the desk's clawed feet scraping violently against the stone floor. His hand wraps around her bun, tugging her head back, and Ginny screams, her wanton cries bouncing off the dungeon walls, thankful that they're deep below the castle. "Fuck yes, fuck yesss, fuck me, Nott! Fuck me! God, I'm close... Right there, right there... pound my pussy..." She gropes back, fingers knitting into his dark robes, damp with sweat.

" _Aghh--_ going to come on my cock? Come on, come for me, Ginny--" Nott rasps, pistoning hips slamming against the red, stinging cheeks of her ass.

Ginny's always been an easy orgasm, and Theodore Nott using her name for the first time does the trick. "Yes--Nott! Fuck, come inside me, Nott, fill me with your fucking cum--" She bites out before turning incoherent, flooding herself with her orgasm just as the Potions Master grunts and explodes inside her, giving her the delicious sensation of his shaft pulsing against her squeezing walls, hot cum filling her aching pussy.

She feels Nott slip out of her as he pulls away, collapsing into a nearby chair. Ginny bites her lip as she feels his seed dripping down her thighs, relishing the clinging warmth of her orgasm, before climbing off the desk and cleaning herself up with a flick of her wand.

Nott looks boneless, a dazed expression on his splotchy face as he sinks back into his sweat-soaked robes. Ginny lifts an eyebrow as she buttons up her blouse, hiding her tender breasts from view once again. "Well. Glad we could come to an arrangement, Professor Nott."

He nods, running a hand through his lank hair, struggling for breath. "...Feel free to drop by... if you have any more concerns about James' schooling."

Ginny shrugs. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I think you'll find he's a _perfect_ student, if you give him a chance."

Nott swallows and nods.

Ginny smirks. She's not sure which she's more excited for--to see the look on James' face when he comes home with his marks for the term, or the look on Harry's when she tells him what she did to get them.


End file.
